The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern combustion engines are known to be equipped with control systems for controlling their operation, including their performance characteristics and treatment of effluent exhaust gas streams emanating from such engines. Such control over engine operation and exhaust gas streams are made largely possible by placement of various types of sensors about the engines, which sensors have outputs that are routed as inputs to control modules which in turn are in operative control with various engine control means, including, inter alia, fuel delivery systems, exhaust gas recirculation systems, and air injector reactor systems.
Due to the nature of sensors in general, it sometimes occurs that one or more sensors disposed about an engine may experience an erosion in operating efficacy, degradation of performance, and even failure rendering them unusable for their intended purpose. Failure of sensors can happen while an operator is operating a motorized vehicle in which such engines are disposed and used as a motive means of power.